


Ignoring Lance McClain...

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Group chat, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Keith and Shiro are Siblings, Lance messed up and Keith can't forgive him, Langst, M/M, Past Keith/Lance (Voltron), blah blab blah, groupchat, i love my son i swear, im sorry, it's really triggering and i feel bad but almost like a way to vent for me i'm sorry, like this shit is DEEP, please be careful reading this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-01-21 10:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12455772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The group decides that it’d be funny and interesting to start a group chat and ignore Lance. In fact they decide to ignore Lance all together and see what he says to get their attention.What they didn’t know was that thanks to their dumb actions it might cost a life or two





	1. The start of it all

**Author's Note:**

> Keef- Keith  
> Lonce/dumby- Lance  
> HUNKalitious- Hunk  
> Pidgeon- Pidge/Katie  
> DaddyAF- Shiro  
> Qween- Allura  
> Corny- Coran

keef made a chat with Pidgeon, HUNKalicious, DaddyAF, Qween, and Corny: 

keef: okay so i have an idea

Pidgeon: im guessing it has to do with lance?

keef:?? why??

HUNKalicious: because he isn’t in the chat

Corny:That would make very logical sense 

DaddyAF: I don’t think I’m okay with this.

Qween: Too bad Shiro, this will be awesome

keef: i was thinking that just to get him to embarrass himself what if we  _all ignore him_?

DaddyAF: Keith. That wouldn’t be kind at all to Lance. 

Pidgeon: I LOVE IT

Qween: SIGN ME UP

HUNKalicious: i’m excited!!

Corny:as am I Hunk!

keef: alright alright. Also shut up Shito, if you don’t wanna do it then  _leave_

DaddyAF: Fine. Add Lance to the chat but I will still be on to make sure this doesn’t go to far.. 

keef: THERES THE BROTHER I GREW UP WITH!! 

keef added Lonce to Group Chat 

Lonce: ooHHH group chat very nice 

Corny: Keith, what should we call the group chat?

keef: idk I was thinking something along the lines of ‘Lance is dumb’ 

Lonce: i am right here mullet 

Pidgeon renamed the chat to ‘Lance is dumb hA’ 

Pidgeon: d o n e

DaddyAF: That’s a little rude.

Lonce: thank you Shiro

DaddyAF: I mean at LEAST make a pun on his name! 

Qween: YESSSSSS

HUNKalicious: OMG LANCE LANCE REVOLUTION AKA THE WORST GAME EVER HAHAHA 

Lonce: okay that hurt... 

keef: I HAVE A BETTER ONE!! LANCE. THE WORST  _THING_ EVER! 

Pidgeon: ON IT!!

Lonce: guys...

Pidgeon renamed the chat to ‘Lance. Worst thing ever.’ 

Corny: Love it

Lonce: not you too Coran...

keef: Lance is dumb af

HUNKalicious: duh, that’s why he’s my friend. So i can be known as the smart one 

Lonce: . . . 

Pidgeon: you just now realize this keith?

Corny: i have to say he isn’t very bright. Surprised he even got into a college 

DaddyAF: I heard he was the schools charity event. 

Qween: That’s what i heard!!

Lonce: okay... 

Lonce was renamed to dumby

dumby: are you happy now?


	2. Oh no...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team fucks up royally and no one notices. Nice one team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH THE THE COMMENTS AAAHH!!!

dumby: if you guys want me to leave just say the words and i'll be gone for good. 

keef: gah, why does Lance even exist 

dumby: I ask myself the same thing every morning. 

HUNKalicious: idk but he was clearly a mistake 

dumby: maybe today can finally be the day it all ends.  _For good this time_. 

 

Private chat between keef and DaddyAF:

DaddyAF: I know you like to pick on Lance a lot but, Keith... that was a little too much don't you think?

keef: the asshole deserves worse honestly... 

DaddyAF: What is up with you?

keef: nothing I just got tired of Lance being stupid

DaddyAF: okay... what do you think he means by 'For good this time'?

keef: idk, but i'll find out

DaddyAF: Keith. 

 

Lance. Worst Thing Ever

Pidgeon: the thought of lance shutting up fills me with joy

Qween: P R E A C H

HUNKalicious: bitch yassss

keef: truer words were never spoken before

Corny: i agree

DaddyAF: Don't you think we're all being a little mean? 

dumby: clearly you guys dont give any damns and someone must have figured out that my ultimate fear is being ignored and or forgotten or I told one of you and you forgot because who in their right mind would remember Lance Sanchez-McClain? Thats right, No one. if you need me, which you probably never will, i'll be down the market to get a pack of razor blades then sitting in my bathroom watching the clear water turn red. 

HUNKalicious: Lance is the definition of attention whore oh my fuck

Pidgeon: does the slut ever shut up?

keef: that loud mouth? being quiet? It'd be like the sun turning blue or the moon disappearing for good. Impossible. 

Qween: yup. 

Corny: very much so. 

DaddyAF: Guys. This is going to far. 

dumby: funny to think that when you do something drastic that all your friends true colors show. 

dumby: maybe i should send pictures? no because you'd all thing they were fake... déjà vu much?

 

Private Chat between dumby and HUNKalicious

dumby: even if you refuse to acknowledge it. We both know damn well what i’m talking about. And if you forgot cuz ya know everyone forgets Lance: 6th grade. The class thought it’d be funny to ignore me for a while month. I knew I deserved but a whole month? That was your idea... you know what happened. Sent off to a mental health care facility as they needed to make sure that i’d stop trying to kill myself. You say the marks. Don’t act dumb with me Garret. 

 

Lance. The worst thing ever.

keef: maybe Lance is finally gone and that’s why he’s so quiet

Qween: only in our dreams

DaddyAF: I don’t know, somethings... off. Hunk and I talk to you in the halls? 

HUNKalicious: uh ya sure  

 

* * *

Hunk and Shiro disused  generally what they were to talk about in the local market. On their way there they talked about they were both becoming concerned but they didn't know how to talk Keith and the others out of it. 

"I really think this needs to stop." 

"I couldn't agree more but I've tried to talk to Keith about it multiple times and the kid won't listen!" 

"I know Shiro. And I've tried to talk to Lance saying how I honestly forgot about his fear because he was always surrounded by people but he won't listen to me... and it's getting worse by the second... Lance told me to never tell any one but his mental health is much more important right now..." 

"Hunk... w- what are you talking about?" 

"When me and Lance were in the 6th grade our teacher told us how tell our fears to the class would help and how over the course of October she'd help in the best way she could... most kids were over their fears in a week at most... but Lance... it just made him worse. He has a big family, yes, but he was the youngest and just a little spoiled. He was used to being showered with attention for his way of acting and achievements. He was terrified of being forgotten because the one time he was... his oldest sister died in a car accident and the family was mourning to much to take care of themselves..." 

Hunk continued the story and with each word that left his mouth Shiro because more mortified by the groups actions. Including his own. They had been at this for a week and Hunk said that was his max before he freaked out and did something... stupid... 

"Is this why you wanted to meet at the local market?" 

"Yeah... if anyone knows Lance it's me and he would never lie about something this serious. Lik-" He was cut off as he looked behind Shiro towards the area of the store that sold cheap razors and extra blades. Shiro turned only to see Lance picking up as many extra blades his lanky arms could hold. 

"Lance! What are you doing?!" Shiro having gone into full overprotective dad mode tried to get the razors out of Lance's arms. Lance just turned completely around without a single look back. He threw about $50 dollars on the counter and said in the most sob-torn voice "Keep the change. I dont need it." 

Hunk and Shiro were left in a state of pure shock. Out of every single one of them Lance was the smartest shopper. He shopped like a mother carrying around 100 coupons. Lance always saved his money no matter what it was for. 

He was serious about this...


	3. What have we done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the team realizes just much they fucked up, and even now one of them refuses to let it go...

DaddyAF: GUYS WE HAVE A SERIOUS SITUATION AND THIS STUPID ASS JOKE NEEDS TO END NOW AND WE NEED TO STOP LANCE IMMEDIATELY!!! WE ARE ALL ASS-HATS WITH NO LIVES AND WE HAVE TO APOLOGIZE RIGHT FUCKING NOW!

Pidgeon: holy shit dad swore... 

HUNKalitious: WELL HE ISNT JOKING YOU BLUBBERING IDIOTS 

keef: Hunk, calm the fuck down it's just a harmless joke

HUNKalitious: IS IT REALLY A JOKE KEITH?! CUZ LANCE DOESN'T THINK SO. HE JUST BOUGHT LIKE 20 RAZORS FOR $50. HE'D NEVER DO THAT. 

Qween: oh no...

Corny: Oh deary..

dumby: good to know you all thought this was a joke. 

keef: It is a joke you fucking ass hat. And you know damn well that you deserve it. Especially after what  _you did_

dumby: i know. 

DaddyAF: What are you two talking about?! 

Qween: Keith... what happened?

dumby: i fucked up, thats what happened. Now leave me alone so i can finally die. 

keef: took you long enough...

HUNKalitious: KEITH!!! STOP TELLING LANCE TO KILL HIMSELF!!!

keef: BUT I WANT HIM TOO AFTER WHAT HE DID

keef: NO AMOUNT OF SORRY'S WILL SOLVE THIS SANCHEZ

dumby: i know

Pidgeon: what is happening... 

Qween: I have no idea and i'm a little scared. 

dumby: Keith, why not come over and do the honors yourself. I hurt you enough, this can be revenge. 

keef: I like the sound of that. 

HUNKalitious: either one of you tell us what's going on or i'm killing keith. 

DaddyAF: if anyone is killing my brother it's me

HUNKalitious: deal. 

keef: why don't you tell them what you did  _Lance_. I seem to have forgotten. 

dumby: i'm sorry keith. you know i didn't mean it. 

keef: that doesn't fix shit

dumby: i know... i'll tell them... 

dumby: i fucked up really badly and Keith has a right to want me dead. 

keef: damn fucking right i do you asshole. 

dumby: fun fact, a few weeks ago Keith and I dated. 

keef: worse decision of my life. 

PIdgeon: ...

HUNKalitious: ... 

Corny: ...

Qween: ...

DaddyAF: ... is... is this what i think it is Keith..?

keef: yup. 

DaddyAF: Lance... 

dumby: i... i was drunk and... and so fucking stupid! 

dumby: Keith i know you'll never forgive me but i'm so so sorry. 

keef: shut up, just finish the damn story before i beat you to death. 

dumby: when Keith and i first started dating we laid down ground rules. Consent always comes first, be careful with affection in public because this world is a shitty place, and no sex until at least 6 months so that we don't just become fuck buddies or whatever... 

dumby: one night i was out drinking because i had just learned i passed a really tough quiz and wanted to reward myself... i got too crazy and... 

dumby: i broke the first and last rule... 

dumby: i raped keith... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoops... 
> 
> i'm not sorry but like... I am?  
> i'm messing with my sons oh god. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed and um... yep.... 
> 
> my hand slipped.


	4. The world is shit and so are you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith re-tells the story in a way and Lance admits his crimes.  
> But even after all of this, 
> 
> Will Lance make it out alive?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry it took so long to update...

Keef: I'll never let you live that down

Keef: you... you are such a fucking asshole!

HUNKalitious: hey, Keith I know you're pissed and I am too! But I don't think Lance should kill himself!

Keef: YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT HAPPENED. I'M A TEEN WITH SO MANY ISSUES BECAUSE OF MY PAST AND YOU THINK THAT JUST BECAUSE LANCE ADMITS TO WHAT HE HAS DONE WILL MAKE ME FORGIVE HIM?! I THOUGHT YOU WERE SMART HUNK. CLEARLY YOU AREN'T AT ALL!

DaddyAF: Keith. 

Keef: SHUT UP YOU OLD MAN!

dumby: hunk, don't defend me. i deserve this. 

Keef: did you even complete the 2 year sentence? or did they let you out early with patrol? 

dumby: keith i tried to tell them to keep me in there for 5 years but they said no. you can ask any one of the police officers. i left crying because i knew that i didn't deserve to be let out early. keith... i'm so sorry. i know you said it means nothing but... i'm sorry that i hurt you. 

Qween: Keith, I know this is hard for you. I understand I really do. But you need to take a step back and calm down. 

pidgeon: i'm calling the police this is getting too out of hand and i'm trying not to cry right now. 

dumby: keith. 

dumby: everyone. 

dumby: i deserve a life sentence. i didn't deserve getting out early or even being ruled only 2 years. 

Corny: Lance... my boy... 

Qween: i live the closest to Lance i'm going over now

DaddyAF: Keith. Can I please have a chat with you?

Keef: no

DaddyAF: Too. Fucking. Bad. 

 

Private Chat between DaddyAF and Keef: 

 

DaddyAF: Keith. I know how mad you are right now and i'm just as mad but for fucks sake. Why not try and talk it out with Lance? I know that this hurt you beyond belief but I really don't think he should kill himself over this! 

keef: Shiro, I really don't think you understand how much that hurt me. One of my first foster fathers rapped me and got away with it! 

DaddyAF: I know... you told me about him... But Lance admits that he fucked up. He understands how much he hurt you. He was convicted and actually wished he served a long sentence. You do realize that the area of work he's studying for doesn't allow him to be a criminal... 

DaddyAF: He knew how much he fucked up with you and switched majors from his dream of Astronomy to his nightmare of General Businesse.

keef: but, he said that he thought it was the best for him to switch... 

DaddyAF: He did. But the first day we became a friend group he said how the thought of having a business degree made him want to be sick. He switched because he knew it would make you happier. 

keef: no, you-... you're joking. 

DaddyAF: I wish I was. 

keef: ...

 

Lance. Worst Thing Ever

 

keef: Lance. Please listen to me. Shiro reminded me about the whole degree switch that you did. Did you really switch majors to make yourself suffer for me? 

dumby: It's the only thing I could do! I hurt you and I deserved worse in prison! I deserved daily torture for what I did! 

keef: Lance... no... I was still mad because I though you switch majors to one you enjoyed more and that you didn't even serve a month before patrol! 

dumby: but Keith, I deserve worse. 

keef: No. 

keef: as your ex and the person who still loves you(and hates because i;m supposed to hate you after what you did) You serving w months without patrol and then 3 with is enough for me. 

dumby: no it's not. 

HUNKalitions: Lance please

Qween: Lance... Keith.. 

keef: Lance I still love you but I kept pushing you away because I needed to protect myself. 

DaddyAF: Keith... is this true? 

keef: 100%

pidgeon: Lance, please answer. Allura, are you close? 

Qween: Currently running down the hall. 

keef: oh god I really fucked up. I'm sorry Lance I went to far please don't do this. 

dumby: But Keith, I deserve it. 

dumby: I hurt you... I hurt you so fucking much and I deserve this more than anything. 

dumby: I don't deserve to have any of you as my friend-

Qween: EVERYONE GET HERE!! I HAVE LANCE IN A DEATH GRIP SO HE DOESN'T HURT HIMSELF!!!! 

keef: im omw 

HUNKalitions: ^^^

Corny: ^^^

pidgeon: ^^^

DaddyAF: ^^^

.

.

.

The friends arrive to Lance's dorm with him balling his ocean blue eyes out with Allura holding her closely in her arms with tears staining her own face. 

The first one to talk is, surprisingly, Keith. 

"Lance please don't do this!" Everyone balled in agreement to Keith's statement. 

He hated to admit it, but Keith still loved Lance deeply. The night  _it_ had happened was a few weeks after their 3 month and Keith was trying to find the right time to say I love you to the boy he say having a future with. Every time he thinks back to that night he gets infuriated. Mainly at Lance, yes, but also slightly at himself. He knew what Lance had gone through and everything that he experienced in prison and what it meant for his future; but he couldn't stop being mad nor could he forever hate the fool. Lance had done so many things for Keith. When Keith was sick Lance had a free day so he went to all of Keith's classes for him and returned with such detailed notes that even an idiot could understand. 

"Lance, please. We both fucked up but I still love you and I know you still love me! So please stop this for me please! I'm begging you!" 

What happened next. No one was expecting. 

Lance bit down on Allura's arm to make her let go and bolted to the bathroom. Shiro than rammed into the bathroom door trying to break it(which he eventually did) and had himself, Hunk and Allura help keep him still. Keith continued to get Lance to leave this state of mind and tell Lance how sorry he was because he truly didn't know while Pidge was balling her eyes out on the phone trying to get 911 there as fast as possible. 

They all did what they could. 

They just hoped it would work out in their favor in the end. 


	5. Read Notes(i'm so sorry)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to make an apology for the last chapter. I'm so sorry it took so long but a lot happened in a short amount of time and i panicked. I don't want pity or anything, the last chapter- no this entire fic is just... bad. I started it because I was having a depressive episode and nothing else seemed to help. This started off with bad intentions and with each chapter I just get more and more frustrated. I'm not happy with it at all. I want to go back and rewrite all of it but there's just too much to fix... it'd become a completely different story and i don't want that. I'm making this the last chapter and orphaning it or something. I'm not happy with it at all and just re-reading it made me want to destroy my laptop. I sincerely apologize if I hurt anyone, I did not mean to do anything.

.

 

.

 

.

 

The battle was seemingly over. 

Lance went back to the mental health facility and was currently seeing a therapist.

Keith went to a recovery center and was also seeing a therapist.

The group all went to group therapy sessions just to try and help everything that happened only a few months ago.

Lance admits that he'll never forgive himself for what he did. No matter what.

Keith started to try and understand Lance's mindset.

Keith will forever be mad at Lance for what he did and won't be okay possibly ever again. But they all understand that.

Lance refuses to be to close to Keith for Keith's mental sanity. Keith appreciated this.

As they all grew older they all matured and lived the best lives that they could.

After 10 years Keith started to try and forgive Lance, everyone is very proud of him

Lance still thinks he doesn't deserve it.

A lot happens and over the course of that time they all found partners.

They all lived wonderful, happy lives.

All except Lance...

He didn't think he deserved it.

He would donate all the money out of his pocket to just about every fundraiser. He would rarely eat. He was homeless by choice. And lived a miserable life by choice.

He cut himself off from everyone.

He doesn't have a good or stable job.

He just sits in an old disgusting ally way with needles, vomit, piss, shit, moldy food, and trash everywhere because he thinks he deserves it. 

After living in these conditions for 10+ years with no contact to anyone including his family, Lance died of natural causes.

No one knew about it.

No one cared.

His body was left to rot on a torn up pee soaked old nasty bed with a big smile on his face.

This was his happy ending.

To him everyone lived a good life.

To him...

everything was finally okay.

And, well...

 

 

It was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all hated this as much as I did... i'm so sorry


End file.
